Decir te quiero cuesta
by shiika97
Summary: -Que gane el mejor- dijo Mido. Sus palabras fueron recibidas como un puñetazo, pero Tsunami no permitiria que el se quedara con Toko.
1. Un día raro

**Bueno aquí mi fanfic sobre Toko y Tsunami hehehe no se me da muy bien escribir S:**

**Si me pueden ayudar en algo, les daré las gracias :D**

**Lean y disfrute, ah y por cierto Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pertenece a level 5.**

**Aviso que tienen 15 años porque creo que en la serie tienen 13 y me parecen muy peques.**

Ya habíamos ganado el FF, pero yo no paraba de pensar en el, se me había metido en la cabeza y nunca salió. Decidí cambiar mi pensamiento ya que hoy era mi primer día en el instituto Raimon

Si! Por fin me trasladaron, después de tanto esfuerzo para convencer a mi padre para dejarme asistir lo había logrado!

Acelere mi paso para pasar a ver a los jugadores que entrenaban por la mañana, entre felizmente por la entrada principal y de repente PAM! Choque con alguien…

-¿Pero que. . .- levante mi mirada y me tope con la cara que menos esperaba y que me estaba invadiendo la mente desde hace ya tiempo.- ¿Tsu. .Tsunami?- no pude evitar tartamudear.

-¡Toko!- me grito mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- sonrió alegremente

-Eso mismo debería de preguntar yo- dije con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Es que hoy me trasladan!- "eh? ¡Igual que yo!- pensé.- Así que vine temprano para verlos entrenar y darles la sorpresa heheh- rió un buen rato y luego se puso serio- Por cierto. . . ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar con tu padre?

- Aunque parezca mentira a mi también me trasladan hoy- le dije feliz- Convencí a mi padre para que me dejara y cuando accedió me puse tan feliz que hoy que es el primer día salí muy temprano de casa y como no sabía que hacer vine a verlos jugar y a darles la sorpresa.- estaba realmente nerviosa, ya me quería ir de allí.- ¿Vamos a verles?- le dije rápidamente pero el no me escucho.

-¡Genial Toko! Al fin tu padre te ha dejado.- mi cara se torno totalmente roja al notar como el me estaba abrazando, pero con toda mi vergüenza le correspondí.

Al separarnos el me miro y vio que estaba toda roja y me coloco la mano en la frente cosa que hizo mi cara mas roja.

-Toko creo que tienes fiebre, estas hirviendo. . .-vi como se ponía serio y me hablaba preocupado.

-Nono! No te preocupes.-le dije rápido- es que voy muy abrigada por debajo y como vine rápido. . .- sentía que esa mentira no se la tragaría nadie, ni yo misma me la creía.

-Aaah! Vale, entonces vamos adentro?- se había tragado mi mentira y dijo las palabras que tanto ansiaba que dijera.

-Vale!- dije mientras íbamos hacia el club.

Cuando ya llegamos. . .

-¡Hola a todos!- grito fuertemente Tsunami a mi lado, que por poco me deja sorda.

-Hola -dije bajito ya que de seguro a el ya lo habían escuchado.

Todos se giraron hacia nosotros y sonriendo, todos tenían cara de curiosidad, pero Endou fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Tsunami!¡Toko! ¿¡Que hacéis aquí!- dijo entusiasmado y mirándonos de arriba abajo-Y. . . ¿Por qué lleváis nuestro uniforme?- Endou logro que todos se fijaran en nuestras ropas.

-¡Es que nos hemos registrado en vuestro colegio!- dijimos el peli rosa y yo.

-¿¡EEEH!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Y como es que os habéis registrado ahora?- nos pregunto Goenji sorprendido.

-Si. . . estamos a mitad del semestre- me recordó Kido, cosa que me izo pensar que me tendría que esforzar para no bajar mis notas y para así papa no me intentara cambiar de colegio.

-Bueno! Pero eso que importa, lo mejor es que están aquí!-Endou estaba muy contento.

Estuvimos hablando y mirando como entrenaban hasta que se hicieron las 8:30am y los chicos de futbol se fueron a preparar para entrar a las clases a las 9am.

-Toko. . –me llamo Aki.

-¿Qué pasa AKi?- dije yo.

-¿Podrías llevarle la bolsa a Midorikawa?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- es que se ha ido a cambiar pero no podrá porque no tiene la bolsa-

-Claro! No hay problema!- le quite la mano de la bolsa y me dirigí a los vestuarios.

-Midorikawa! Te has olvidado la. . .-había entrado sin llamar y por mala suerte. . . ya habían comenzado a cambiarse.

-Waaa!- grite toda roja- perdón!- cerré la puerta y me aparte. . . al rato salió Mido.

-Toko! Arigato!- me dijo pero yo no me atrevía mirarle porque estaba sin camiseta.

-Toko. . .-finalmente lo mire, el me estaba sofriendo y se estaba acercando mas a mi.

-¿Qué haces Midorikawa?- me sorprendía cada vez mas porque el se acercaba y acercaba, con su pecho al descubierto.

Al final logro acorralarme contra la pared.

-Eres tan linda cuando te pones toda roja- sus palabras me dejaron helada, jamás lo espere de el, se veía tan inocente y ver en que posición me había dejado, me sorprendió mucho.

Como no le quería mirar intente separarlo con mis brazos, pero al intentarlo puse las manos en su pecho (era de esperar XD).

Intente retirarla pero el lo evito, cogiéndome la mano y estrechándome mas contra la pared.

Desvie la mirada hacia la derecha y allí estaba el. . . mirando todo totalmente atonito.

-Tsunami. . –intente separarme de Mido pero el no quería apartarse.

-¿Qué haces Mido?- dijo Tsunami bastante serio.

Mido lo miro de lado y se acerco mas.

-¿¡Qué haces!- Tsunami lo empujo haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros atrás y dejándome libre.

Se puso delante mío, como protegiéndome de Mido.

-Era solo una broma- le respondió cogiendo su bolsa y metiéndose en el vestuario.

Una vez Mido desapareció Tsunami se giro bruscamente asia mi.

-¡Toko! ¿estas bien? ¿no te ha hecho nada?- me sorprendió que estuviera tan alterado.

-No pasa nada. . Enserio. . Solo estaba bromeando, no es para tanto. . .-el me miro mal.

-Si que lo es. . . – la puerta del vestuario se abrió y salieron las ya vestidos del equipo.

Agradecí que nos interrumpieran.

-Tsunami, Toko venid que os mostraremos el colegio!- iba a aceptar cuando el peli rosado hablo antes que yo.

-Gracias por tu oferta Endou pero luego, ok? Es que ahora tenemos que hacer algo.

-Oks como quieras, entonces nos vamos ya, chao!- desaparecieron dejándonos solos otra vez.

-Toko. .. tenemos que hablar-se puso serio y me cogió del brazo llevándome lejos de allí.

**Continuará!**

**Bueno hasta aca dejo el primer capitulo! Hehehe espero que els guste y que cualquier cosa que no les guste me lo comenten! Sin vergüenza (?) **

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, actualizare pronto! Disfruten y dejen reviws.**


	2. Competencia entre amigos

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo XD no tengo ningún review pero daré lo mejor de mi heheh **

**Recuerden que inazuma eleven no me pertenece (:**

**En este cap hare una vista de parte de Tsunami(osea que relatara el)**

**Disfruten del cap y comenten ^^ **

-Toko. .. tenemos que hablar-se puso serio y me cogió del brazo llevándome lejos de allí.

Blanco era el color de mi mente, yo no sabia que pretendía y estaba realmente intrigada. Me llevo hasta un parque que estaba fuera del instituto.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin decir ni mu. Pero rompí ese silencio.

-Esto. . Tsunami no tenias porque ponerte así. . .no estaba intentando nada. . – el solo me miraba de reojo, pero cuando me respondió me cogió de los hombros fuertemente y me miro de pleno.

-¿Qué no estaba intentando nada? Toko por dios. . .¿es que no te das cuenta? Esa actitud no es normal y ¡menos que lo haga así, tu ya sabes como!. . . Si vuelve a meterse así contigo dímelo y le daré su merecido. . –dijo aflojando su agarre de mis hombros.

-Bueno vale. . . pero no entiendo el porqué de tanta preocupación.-su mirada me decía que hasta que no dijera que lo llamaría si pasara algo, no dejaría de insistir.- Puedes quedarte tranquilo, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Vale. . . esto. . .-titubeo.

RIIING

-Bueno vamos a clase.- termino de hablar y se esfumo antes de que me diera cuenta.

Maldije la campana. Me dirigí hacia el despacho de profesores ya que no sabía cual sería mi aula.

-Hola, soy Toko Zaizen, soy nueva, voy a 3ro pero no se a que aula estoy asignada-dije mirando a todos los profesores, que eran por lo menos 10.

-Aaah! Hola Toko, yo seré tu tutora, te estaba esperando, me llamo Hitomiko.-dijo la peli verde mientras se dirigía fuera del salón.

-Ven. . te llevare hasta tu clase.- fuimos hasta una clase del tercer piso, 3ro C.

Vi a través de los cristales de la puerta que dentro había mucha gente unas 35 personas, eso causo que en mi estomago se formaran mariposas.

-Espera aquí.- me ordeno ella.

Entró en el aula siendo captada por todas las miradas presentes, cayó a unos cuantos y una vez pudo hablar escuche que decía "Bueno, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera" comencé a temblar "pasa Toko"

Un gran revuelo se formo en la clase cuando entré, me pare frente a la pizarra y esperé a que callaran e hice mi presentación, la hice rápida y corta. Una vez termine mira a la profesora y esta le preguntó a la clase.

-¿Alguien quiere enseñarle el colegio?

Hubo un montón de manos, entre ellas pude reconocer a Endou, Kido, Aki y a. . . Midorikawa. . no puede ser, con todos los terceros que hay y me toca en donde está el.

-Tu guía será. . . Midorikawa-maldije a Hitomiko internamente- muéstrale todas las instalaciones, ya podéis iros- termino de hablar y se puso a hacer sus cosas.

Mido me miro sonriente, salimos fuera y empezamos a hacer el recorrido. Después de haberme mostrado el aula de música, el se puso enfrente mío y me cogió la mano.

-Esto Toko, perdona lo de esta mañana. . . espero que puedas perdonarme.- el sonaba realmente apenado.

-No te preocupes Mido. . . solo es que me cogiste por sorpresa he he he.- el nerviosismo invadía mi interior, me soltó la mano y no se habló mas del tema. Hicimos todo el recorrido y se hiso la hora de comer.

-Eh! Toko! Comemos juntos? Quiero mostrarte un lugar- Mido me invito pero dudé - vengaa. . verás cómo te gusta.

.-Bueno vamos- no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Me guió hacia un parque hermoso, había situada una fuente en medio y alrededor de esta habían unos bancos de piedra. Nos sentamos a comer en el césped y charlamos.

Cuando termino la hora de comer. Nos dirigimos al salón donde ariamos ingles. Me senté al lado de Mido donde seguimos nuestra charla, pero la profesora nos llamo la atención por escucharnos, y como no podía hablar y me aburría, me dormí.

Mi sueño era profundo, cómodo y . . . RIIING

Di un respingo en mi asiento y mire desorientada a mi alrededor. Noté que el peli verde miraba mucho su móvil así que luego de una lucha de manos logre quitárselo, su fondo de pantalla era. . . era yo durmiendo! Me tenia de fondo de pantalla!

-Pero. . pero. . – cogió el móvil de mi mano y se fue corriendo, decidí no prestarle atención, aunque era realmente raro.

**(Ahora viene la vista de Tsunami XD)**

Después de hablar con Toko me fui a mi clase. Pase toda la hora aburrido. . pensando en ella. A la hora de comer la fui a buscar para que estuviésemos juntos, pero no la encontraba, Endou me dijo que vio como Mido le invitaba a comer y ella aceptaba, pero no me lo creí, después de todo le había advertido que no estuviese con el.

Salí a buscarla, pero no había rastro de ella, hasta que por fin la vi, estaba sentada en el césped y a su lado. . . -mi cara se puso roja de la ira de verle allí, junto a ella- no me lo creía, el me estaba ganando y no se lo permitiría. . yo me quedaría con ella.

_**Flash back**_

_Estabamos Hiroto, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y yo, charlábamos y Kazemaru saco el tema de novias entonces nos enteramos que a Kazemaru le gustaba Haruna a Hiroto nadie y Midorikawa no lo quiso decir. . _

_-¿Y a ti, Tsunami? ¿Quién te gusta?- me preguntaba intrigado Kazemaru._

_-¿A mi? Pues Toko.- dije sin dudar._

_Nos gastamos unas cuantas bromas entre nosotros y luego decidimos irnos a casa._

_Estaba caminando cuando a lo lejos escuche que alguien me llamaba, era Mido._

_-¿Qué pasa Mido?- dije por la extrañeza de su aparición._

_-Quiero hablar algo contigo. . para que después no hayan malentendidos. .-parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir- cuando dije que no me gustaba nadie, con Hiro y Kaze mentí, a mí también me gusta Toko desde la primera vez que la vi, a si que no dejare que te la quedes._

_Sus palabras las recibí como un golpe en el estomago._

_-Que gane el mejor.-me lanzo una mirada maliciosa y se marchó._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Yo no lo permitiré. . .

Al terminar las clases me dirigía a 3roC pero choque con alguien en el camino.

-Auuch!- grite por el impacto.

Al abrir los ojos vi un móvil delante de mí y sin saber el porque lo cogí, y lo que vi me dejó atónito. . . era Toko durmiendo.

Levante la cabeza para ver dueño del móvil, otra vez el, siempre en todos lados. .

-Devuélveme eso- ordenó.

Me levante, le lancé el móvil a las manos y continúe mi camino, no antes sin decirle algo.

-No creas que por tener una imagen y por ir a la misma clase ganarás.- le regalé una sonrisa burlona y lo deje atrás.

Sabia que el me estaba mirando, pero no pretendía prestarle atención.

**(Volvemos a la vista de Toko XD)**

Estaba saliendo del salón cuando escuche un fuerte ruido, al bajar las escaleras me tope con Tsunami.

-Hola Tsunami- dije feliz de verle y le mostré una gran sonrisa.

-Eh! Toko! Llevo todo el día buscándote! A ver si mañana por lo menos comemos juntos- me puse como un tomate por su petición.

Desvié un poco la mirada y vi que a unos cuantos metros estaba Mido, con no muy buena cara.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Mido?- mi pregunta izo que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-Nada. . . ven acompáñame a la clase que se me ha olvidado una libreta.

-¿Tardarás mucho?- dije un poco cansada, había sido un día agotador.

-No tranqui.

Subimos al salón y me mostró unos cuantos dibujos que tenia en su libreta, nos entretuvimos bastante y sin darme cuenta ya había obscurecido.

- Que tarde es!- dije mirando mi reloj.- Mi padre me matara.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-N-no te preocupes. . .venga! que te acompaño- me cogió por el brazo y salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos.

Estábamos por llegar a mi casa cuando Tsunami se freno en seco.

-Oye Toko, hay algo que quiero decirte. . .

**Continuará**

**Hay que ver lo largo que se izo este capítulo! Ni yo misma me lo esperaba XD espero no haberme enrollado mucho! T.T Esto es un Tsunami x Toko, pero sería Tsunami x Toko x Midorikawa XDD **

**Gracias por mi primer review (=^w^=) estoy happy XD**

**Disfrutenlo (: e intentare actualizar mañana Ü**


	3. Primer beso

**Sii! Ya tengo reviews! Que feliz estoy T.T muchas gracias (: Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo! heheh espero que lo disfruten ^^**

Estábamos por llegar a mi casa cuando Tsunami se freno en seco.

-Oye Toko, hay algo que quiero decirte. . .

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y note como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, intente calmarme pero no podía, y si él me pedía salir? No sabría cómo reaccionar, bueno. . .le diría que si.

-¿Toko?- dijo Tsunami que noto que había dejado de escucharlo.

-¿S-si? ¿Querías decirme algo?- estaba realmente emocionada.

-Que al final no me has dicho si te gustaban mis dibujos, cuando te los mostré en mi libreta-se rio- pero no le des importancia Hahaha.

Mis ilusiones se transformaron en vergüenza, de haber pensado que el me pediría salir. Me quede quieta un largo rato, no sabía que responderle o si pegarle, o tal vez intentar disimular. . .nada, no podía reaccionar.

Lo que me saco de mi ensimismes fue sentir el cálido beso que el me estaba dando en la frente, logrando que retomara mi color anterior.

-Nos vemos mañana Toko.-dijo el- y no te olvides que mañana a la hora del almuerzo quedamos, ok?

-S-si, nos vemos- dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero lo de recién, me había dejado en shock.

-Chao-nos despedimos los dos.

Espere a que el doblara al esquina y entre a mi casa, no con mucho ánimo ya que sabía que mi padre no estaría de muy buen humor por la hora que era.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Titititititi...

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue apagar ese molesto ruido, luego de "5" minutos mas en la cama, que en realidad fueron 20, me levante y me duche, bajé a desayunar y una vez lista me marche rumbo al colegio.

-Waaa. . .–bostecé para despejarme un poco.

Escuche que alguien corría detrás mío, así que me giré para mirar quien era, pero en ese instante vi como 2 manos me tapaban los ojos. .

-¿Quien soy?- decía una voz cerca de mi oreja, causándome que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Esto. . . eres. . –sabía que era Tsunami pero intentaba disimular.

-Venga Toko que es muy fácil hahah

-Eres Tsunami-le dije al fin.

Fue retirando las manos de mi cara y cuando me gire era Mido.

-Ah. . . Mido. . .eras tú. . –me entristecí al ver que no era Tsunami.

-Bueno. . no hace falta que te pongas así, que tampoco soy tan feo-dijo en broma.

-N-no, no es eso. . .nada da igual, ¿iras a entrenar?-cambié de tema.

-No, es que tengo un poco de fiebre- le mire boquiabierta – pero tranquila que no es nada grave. . si me siento mal me iré.- eso me dejo tranquila.

-Bueno me voy- nos despedimos y me retire al salón.

Estuve toda la mañana esperando la hora de comer, hasta que por fin llego el momento.

Cogí mi bento (la cajita japonesa con comida) y fui a la busca de Tsunami, al llegar a la clase de este, estaba esperándome sentado y cuando me vio se levanto y nos fuimos al patio.

Fue una comida muy agradable, al terminar nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar, hasta que vimos una máquina expendedora.

-Que rico! Hay Mikados (esos palitos bañados en choco, para quien no lo sepa) me encantan estos- dije señalándolos.

Vi como el sacaba una moneda y compraba un paquete, para luego dármelo.

-¿De verdad? Graciias-dije feliz.

Nos sentamos apoyados contra una pared y me puse a disfrutar de mi comida. Me puse un palito en la boca y escuche a Tsunami.

-Toko. . –dijo.

-Ji?-dije mal pronunciado por el palito.

-No te muevas.-sus palabras eran serias y yo me puse roja.

Se estaba acercando poco a poco hacia el palito de mi boca y comenzó a comerlo lento, cada vez mas cerca de mi boca. Los dos estábamos como un tomate y casi a milímetros de rosarme, se corto el palo, pero de un solo movimiento me cogió el mentón y me beso.

Sentí el calor de sus labios, no quería separarme, era cómodo estar así, pero no todo dura para siempre. Nos separamos y nos miramos, el se levanto y se fue.

Su reacción me dejo helada y hasta me molesto, yo había experimentado mi primer beso y el se va como si nada.

Me levante y me dirigí al aula con la esperanza de encontrar a Mido, pero me dijeron que había empeorado y se retiro a su casa. Terminadas ya las clases fui a ver a Mido. Mire mi móvil la dirección que me había apuntado y en diez minutos ya estaba allí.

Toque timbre, tardaron en contestar.

-Si. . . ¿Quién es?- dijo una débil voz.

-Hola. .¿Mido? Soy Toko.

-Hola! Pasa!-me abrió la puerta a través del portero.

Entré a la casa, era bonita, parecía mas grande que lo que se mostraba fuera.

-Sígueme-me ordeno el.

Subimos las escales hasta el segundo piso y entramos a la primera puerta, supuse que era su habitación.

-¿Estas mejor?- le dije preocupada- Como te retiraste de clase. . .

-S-si-dijo no muy convencido- es solo fiebre-se excuso otra vez-Ven, siéntate aquí- me dijo golpeando la cama y luego se sentó en ella.

-Que cómoda!- dije acomodándome.

Luego no hablamos mas, yo quería contarle lo que había pasado con Tsunami, pero, el silencio que había era muy incomodo.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Es que estas poniendo una de caras. . hahaha- me sonrió

-Bueno verás. . .-le conté todo lo ocurrido y como me había sentido después de que el se marcho sin decir nada, el solo me escuchaba, pero se notaba que estaba enfadado.

-Ese mal nacido. . –dijo enojado.

-Pero no pasa nada. . .creo. .-dije casi llorando.

-No llores! No vale la pena por el!- intentaba convencerme pero no aguante y me puse a llorar.

Desahogue mis penas en el, que me secaba las lagrimas cuidadosamente, una vez me tranquilice intente levantarme pero me cogió fuerte.

-¿Sabes qué? Si estuvieses conmigo no te aria eso. . . jamás!-su seriedad comenzó a darme miedo.

Nos levantamos de la cama y cuando forceje para soltarme de su agarre me tiro contra la cama y se puso encima mío.

Le miré perpleja, le pegué patadas pero no logre nada.

Me cogió los brazos y comenzó a hablar.

-Por favor dame una oportunidad. . .

-Suéltame!- no lo estaba ni escuchando.

Soltó uno de mis brazos me cogió de la cara y me beso, tenía que admitir que me gusto, pero prefería a Tsunami.

Se separó de mi y aproveche la oportunidad y le empuje fuertemente, pudiendo escapar de allí.

Una vez me alejé lo suficiente de su casa, cogí mi móvil y lo llame a el.

-¿Si?. . .-no le respondí- Toko ¿Eres tu?-comencé a llorar, no me había gustado aquello.

-¿¡Toko! ¡Dime donde estas!-me ordeno desesperado.

-Es. . es-estoy en el pa-parque, enfrente d-del c-cole - dije sollozando.

-¡Quédate hay!- me colgó el móvil.

Me senté en un banco a esperarlo intentando calmarme, pero no podía parar de llorar.

**Continuará.**

**Sip ya hice el chap 3, no estoy segura si gustara, espero que si!**

**Pobre mi Toko! T^T siendo acosada ¬¬**

**Entreténganse con el 3 y dejen reviews! :D **


	4. La declaración y el error del perdón

**Hoy actualizaré 2 caps XD Mejor es que estoy súper inspirada ^^ No se es que hablo con esto con una amiga y como le va gustando (y a mis lectores también, a que si? X) ) pues me inspiro. Disfruten de este chap (: Por cierto vuelve a haber una parte de Tsunami (osea narra el)**

Una vez me alejé lo suficiente de su casa, cogí mi móvil y lo llame a el.

-¿Si?. . .-no le respondí- Touko ¿Eres tu?-comencé a llorar, no me había gustado aquello.

-¿¡Touko! ¡Dime donde estas!-me ordeno desesperado.

-Es. . es-estoy en el pa-parque, enfrente d-del c-cole - dije sollozando.

-¡Quédate hay!- me colgó el móvil.

Me senté en un banco a esperarlo intentando calmarme, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, escuche unos pasos y una respiración agitada, levante la cabeza pero no logré visualizar bien a la persona que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con mis manos seque mis lagrimas, volví a mirar y esta vez si que lo vi. . .

-¡Tsunami!- grite y corrí hacia donde estaba situado el.-No sabes lo que acaba de pasar. .. – dije entre lagrimas.

El recobró su compostura y me abrazó, muy fuerte, como si no quisiese dejarme ir.

-Tranquilízate Touko- me separó un poco de el, no aflojando mucho el agarre- Cuéntame que paso. . .

Me secó las lagrima y le conté todo, hasta como me había sentido después de mi primer beso y lo que me hiso Mido. Al terminar nos quedamos en silencio.

Iba a hablarle pero el posó otra vez aquellos labios que tanto me habían gustado, sobre los míos.

-Perdona por lo de esta mañana. .solo que me dio mucha vergüenza lo que hice y no podía mirarte a la cara, estaba todo rojo- dijo apenado.

-No pasa nada. . .pero tendrás que recompensarme-dije mientras me reía.

-Vale, entonces iremos a la casa del terror- palidecí, pero no le rechace.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, su olor era muy masculino y desprendía un calor agradable. Todo en el me gustaba así que no lo aguanté mas y se lo dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Tsunami. . .tu, tu me gustas- un gran peso deshice con las palabras que acababa de decir, mi corazón se acelero y espere su respuesta impaciente.

-Tu también me gustas- dijo estrujándome todavía mas hacia el, creo que ya ni un solo espacio quedaba entre libre.

Me beso otra vez, pero este fue un beso apasionado.

Al separarnos me cogió de la mano y me acompaño hasta mi casa, nos despedimos con un abrazo y entre a mi casa. Mas feliz que nunca. Le di el saludo de buenas noches a mi padre y me fui a dormir.

Al recostarme en la cama, me acorde del desagradable momento con Mido, pero fue olvidado rápidamente por el de Tsunami. Mi cara tomo color rojo y como me daba vergüenza seguir pensando en eso me dormí.

Titititit. . .

Me levante y la misma rutina de siempre, luego me preparé la mochila.

-Me voy- dije a papa.

-No llegues tarde- dijo la seria voz de mi padre.

Puse mala cara y me encamine al colegio, pero a medio camino una mano me tapó la boca.

-¿Mmmm?- no sabía quien me tapaba la boca, así que le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Auuch. . .-dijo adolorido este- No me pegues, solo quería hablar contigo.-me destapo la boca y me aparte de el, porque sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres Mido?-dije mirándole mal.

-Vamos no me mires así. . .solo te aviso que no me disculpare por lo de ayer, porque me gusto -balbuceo antes de hablar- Pero si alguna vez dejas de querer a Tsunami, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti, quería que lo supieses. -su respuesta me dejo pensativa, Mido era buen chico, pero su comportamiento era egoísta, yo quiero a Tsunami pero no por eso le acoso y le beso a la fuerza.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?-preguntó.

-Me lo pensare Mido. . .-no se que tenía el en especial, pero si me pedía algo, no era capaz de decirle que no.

Estábamos quietos el me miraba con cara tierna.

-Si te perdono. . . espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así -dije cogiéndole la mano.

-Claro que no!-dijo el siempre alegre de Mido.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, el se fue a su casa, porque seguía con fiebre y yo me fui al colegio. Al llegar estaba Tsunami en la puerta esperándome, me saludo con un beso en la frente y nos dirigimos para su aula. Hablamos un rato y cuando sonó el timbre me retire a mi aula, me aburría en clase de plástica, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Tsunami, cuando busque mi móvil no lo encontré.

**Narrando Tsunami**

Que agradable es hablar con Touko pensé mientras se iba por el sonido del timbre. Me acomodé bien en mi sitio y cuando miré la mesa vi el móvil de Touko, "se lo habrá olvidado" pensé riéndome.

Habían pasado 25min desde que había empezado la clase de Sociales cuando note que su móvil vibraba, lo abrí y _Nuevo Mensaje, _e de admitir que me sorprendí. "No debería hacerlo, pero que mas da", hice click en _Abrir_.

-Será. . .-maldije al ver que el mensaje había sido de Mido, como se había atrevido a enviarle un mensaje después de lo de ayer.

Pero lo que leí me hiso sentir un verdadero idiota.

Ponía:

_To: Mido_

_Touko muchas gracias por haberme perdonado, ya se que lo hablamos esta mañana_

_,pero estaba tan feliz. :D_

_Agradecería que no le dijeses nada a Tsunami._

_Nos vemos mañana!_

Siento que ella juega con migo, ayer me viene llorando y ¿hoy esto?

No se lo perdonaría. . .

**Narrado por Touko**

Me pareció extraño, ya que en toda la hora de almuerzo no vi a Tsunami. Al terminar las clases. Lo espere en la entrada. Habrán pasado unos 20min que llevaba esperando, cuando lo vi salir por fin. Le iba a abrasar pero el me freno con su mano. Le mire con los ojos como platos. Me estaba mirando enfadado. Yo no entendía nada, hasta que el me dio mi móvil.

-Ten, Mido te ha enviado un mensaje –comencé a sudar de lo nerviosa que estaba- Dice que gracias por perdonarme lo de ayer.- no tenia nada que responderle, simplemente baje mi cabeza.

-¿Tu eres tonta?-grito inesperadamente- ¡Ayer estabas llorando y vas y le perdonas! ¡No te entiendo! Parece que te guste que te traten así. . .-dijo apretando los puños.

-¡Ni yo misma se porque le perdone! -grite- Simplemente siento que no puedo no perdonarle. .

-Pues si tanto le quieres como para perdonarlo después de lo que te hiso, vete con el y no juegues con migo- termino la frase, se giro y empezó a marcharse.

-¡Yo no juego contigo!-le grite.

Se freno, se puso firme y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces tendrás que escoger, el o yo- su pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Siip hasta aca llega el cap 4!**

**La historia esta tomando un rumbo diferente al de mi cabeza, díganme si gusta! :F**

**De seguro actualizaré en 2 dias porque tengo que hacer unas cosas y estaré ocupada, pero no se preocupen! Que terminaré actualizando ^^**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! **


	5. Doble cita

**Honto gomenasaai! **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

-Pues si tanto le quieres como para perdonarlo después de lo que te hizo, vete con el y no juegues con migo- termino la frase, se giro y empezó a marcharse.

-¡Yo no juego contigo!-le grite.

Se freno, se puso firme y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces tendrás que escoger, el o yo- su pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Eh? –por un momento pensé que lo que había dicho era broma, pero su cara me decía que no.

-Esperare tu respuesta hasta hoy a la noche. . .escoge bien - se giró y se marcho.

Caminé rumbo a mi casa poniéndome a pensar, Tsunami había hecho mucho por mi y seguía haciéndolo, siempre protegiéndome, en cambio Mido, era muy buena persona pero no me había causado mas que dolor por su actitud. Luego de haberlo pensado mucho durante toda la cena, decidí enviarle mi respuesta a Tsunami.

**Narrado por Tsunami.**

Eran las 21h, comencé a pensar que Touko no iba a enviarme la respuesta, cuando mi móvil vibró. Salte de mi cama y cogí el móvil, lo abrí y ponía "_Mensaje nuevo", tragué saliva y le di al botón de abrir._

_To: Touko_

_Tsunami, estuve pensando bien en lo que me dijiste esta mañana. He de admitir que la repuesta la tenía clara. Cuando me besaste por primera vez me sentí la mas afortunada del mundo, pero cuando te fuiste me rompiste el corazón. Confié en Mido, le conté todo y el se aprovecho de mi tristeza para besarme, fue realmente molesto. Luego me volviste a besar y te declaré mis sentimientos, no me arrepiento de ello, y el escucharte decir "yo también te quiero" hizo que mi cuerpo nunca quisiese dejarte ir. Siento mucho haber perdonado a Mido, pero tranquilo, ya no le dirigiré la palabra, porque me quiero quedar contigo. _

-Sii!- grite fuertemente haciendo que mi madre se quejara.

Me vestí rápido con lo primero que cogí, abrí la ventana y salte. (no se preocupen era un 2 piso no muy alto XD) Me recupere de la caída y comencé a correr hacia la casa de ella.

**Narra Touko**

Luego de haberle enviado el mensaje a Tsunami le envié otro a Mido, que decía que al final no lo perdonaba, porque lo que me había hecho no estaba bien y ya no confiaba en el.

Me estaba por cambiar cuando escuche que algo golpeaba mi ventana, me acerque con miedo de lo que pusiese ver. Levante la ventana, me asome y ZAS! algo choco en mi cabeza.

-¿¡Pero que!- grite, pero alguien me callo rápidamente.

-Shhh! Que te van a oír – dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte en su mismo tono de voz.

-Ven, baja sin hacer ruido.

-¿Bajo por la ventana?- dije burlonamente.

-Si, yo lo e hecho- su respuesta era sincera y una gotita bajo de mi cabeza.

-Era broma, ahora salgo – cerré la ventana y me dirigí a bajar las escaleras, cuando sin querer toque un cuadro y cayó al suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo papa exaltado.

-Miauu. . .-fingí.

-Ah. . .solo ha sido al gato – escuche como se volvía a acostar y comenzaba a roncar.

"¿¡EEH! ¿ Se lo creyó? ¡Pero si ni siquiera tenemos gato!" pensé sorprendida, me apresuré a bajar procurando no tocar nada. Una vez llegué a la entrada suspire profundo y abrí la puerta.

Tsunami me abrazó y comenzamos a dar vueltas. Hasta que el me bajó, pero yo no lo quise soltar. Me cogió de la cara y me volvió a besar.

-Me encantan tus labios- le dije.

-No te dejaré que te vayas ¿sabías?-me dijo acariciando su nariz con la mía.

-Si, lo sabía.

Nos fuimos a tomar un helado, ya que solo eran las 21h y no teníamos mucho sueño. Mientras tomábamos el helado mi móvil vibro. Lo cogí sin darle importancia, pero se ve que a el si que le importo y me lo arrebató de la mano, pero lo detuve justo cuando se iba a ponerse a leer.

-¿Quién es? –pregunte medio nerviosa ya que no quería que leyese nada privado.

-Es Mido. .- dijo con su gesto serio.

-Tranquilo es solo que antes le envié un mensaje diciendo que al final no lo perdonaba. . .-le dije mientras degustaba mi helado de menta granizada.

-¿Te molesta que lo lea? – me dijo comiendo también mi helado.

-No, no me molesta- le dije sinceramente – pero léelo en voz alta, quiero saber que responde.

-Vale, dice. . . – vi como habría fruncía el seño como molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?- dije.

-No no, pone. . .

_To: Mido_

_Vale, pero solo te advierto que Tsunami hiso una apuesta para ver quien se quedaba contigo. Sigo creyendo que el no te merece y que si me dieses una oportunidad te darías cuenta de que soy mejor que Tsunami y no haría apuestas tontas por conseguir a una chica. También ten presente que yo no te esperaré para siempre. Cuídate ._

Miré a Tsunami en busca de que el me dijera que era mentira, pero el no podía parar de reír.

-Hahahaha- reía tanto que había comenzado a llorar.

Al contrario que el, me quede seria esperando a que se tranquilizara, pero el reía y reía.

-No le veo la gracia – dije dejando mi helado en la mesa.

-Es que. . .es todo mentira – me dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Me limite a mirar hacia otra parte, me había ofendido que el se lo tomara a risa y no me dijera seriamente que era mentira. . .si es que lo era.

-Pero es mentira, ¿no?- dije, pero el no me escucho.

-¿Me das tu helado?- dijo dándome el suyo.

-Vale. . ¡que no cambies de tema! ¿es mentira o no?- le pregunte ya enfadada.

-Si si. . .- dijo acariciándome el pelo.

No me conformé con su respuesta, pero le mostré una falsa sonrisa. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo antes ocurrido.

-Touko, es muy tarde, vamos que te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo pagando el helado y tomándome de la mano.

Fuimos todo el camino a casa cogidos de la mano, el me hablaba de sus cosas pero yo no le escuchaba demasiado, así que cuando el me hacia una pregunta yo solo sonreía.

Estábamos por llegar a mi casa.

-Si! Y el otro dia en mi clase se levanta uno y grita ¡sensei tiene la bragueta baja! Hahahah – e de admitir que me dio pena, pero me reí.

-Hahaha pobre, bueno ya llegamos – lo abrase y cuando me disponía irme el me cogió del brazo.

-No soy tonto ¿sabes? Se que el mensaje que envió antes Mido te dejo mal, pero, es todo mentira, jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así y menos sabiendo que a ti no te gustaría.

Que el por fin me dijera lo que tanto quería oír me encanto, le rodee con mis cintura y apoye la cabeza en su pecho, causando un sonrojo en el.

-Perdona desconfié de ti.- dije

Mañana como era sábado el me invitó a la casa del terror y nos separamos por la hora que era.

Titititti. . . .

Por una vez en mi vida me sentía feliz de escuchar el despertador. Me levante de la cama, me duche, me seque el pelo y me lo planché. Mire mi armario en busca de algún lindo conjunto y encontré el vestido perfecto era blanco con líneas verticales de color celeste. Una vez ya estuve preparada fui rumbo a nuestro punto de encuentro.

Al llegar al lugar de acuerdo, se sonroje, ya que vi a Tsunami sentado en una banca con una flor en la mano e iba vestido muy lindo.

Al verme se levanto de su lugar y me estiro la mano con la flor.

-Ten esto es para ti…- cogí la flor y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Eres tan hermosa…-dijo este muy bajito.

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? – le pregunte ya que no le había entendido muy bien.

-N-no! N-no he dicho nada! Vamos! – me cogió de la mano y estuvimos recorriendo las calles hasta esperar a que obscureciera para ir a la casa del terror.

-Tsunami, me lo estoy pasando genial! Arigato por la salida! – le apreté la mano y le sonreí a lo que el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? Es que ya son las 18h, a que hora tienes que estar en tu casa?

-Que lindo como te preocupas – le dije por lo que me pregunto a lo que se sonrojó e intento ocultarlo, sin resultado- A mi casa tengo que estas a las 22h y tu?

-A la hora que tu te vayas…- me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa de terror.

La primera impresión que nos dio la casa hiso que nuestra piel se erizara, entramos con miedo y la fila que había fuera era impresionante, aunque cuando alguien salía del recorrido de la casa, me daban ganas de irme, porque de la manera en la que gritaban era horrorizarte. Pero sin que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos comprando las entradas…

-¿Cuántos sois? –pregunto una voz escalofriante.

-S-somos 2 –dije medio temblando.

-¿Eh?-dijo lo voz- ¿Touko?

-¿Endou? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Tsunami.

-¡Pero si te lo dije! Hacemos de voluntarios en la casa y hasta te pregunte si vendrías hahah –dijo Endou – Bueno tomad las entradas y disfrutad de LA CASA DEL TERROR!

-Tsunami no me dejeeees!- y de repente nos separamos, no se cómo ocurrió pero estaba sola y cada 5 segundos salía alguien a asustarme.

-AHH!- grite y me tropecé pero antes de caer me cogieron del brazo.

-Niña ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el primero y de atrás apareció otro.

-S-si, tengo que continuar…-intente liberarme de su agarre pero me sujeto mas fuete.

-No, tu de aquí no te vas y por lo menos podrías dar las gracias.-dijo el segundo sujeto.

-G-gracias…debo continuar… -dije un poco mas exaltada.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco linda –y se empezaron a reír, una risa que no me gusto nada.

-Eh! Vosotros, os llama el director –dijo una voz familiar- dice que si no vais ya, no os pagara.

Lo que dijo causo que los hombres se fueran rápidamente y que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque me encargaría de que no saliese ninguna.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto la voz familiar.

-S-si –dije bajito- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Si te lo digo no te enfadaras? –y al no obtener respuesta mía siguió- bueno que mas da, soy Mido.

-¿Mido? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-Soy uno de los voluntarios heheh –me respondió rascándose la cabeza.- Etto… perdona a los de recién…en realidad son buenas personas…

-S-si, no pasa nada… Mido me podrías decir donde esta la salida por favor.-dije con esperanza de que el supiera.

-Si, esta por aquí…pero antes de irte por favor…dime porque el y no yo… necesito saberlo…pero no te obligare a nada, aunque si me entero de que el te esta forzando se las vera con migo…-me pensé el marcharme y no darle respuesta, pero me pareció de mala educación y el merecía una respuesta.

-Tsunami no me esta forzando a nada… y lo escogí a el porque el siempre esta atento conmigo y no me ha besado a la fuerza ni ha hecho una apuesta…-su cara se desfiguro- Tsunami me lo ha contado todo…

-¿Tanto te gusta para confiar plenamente en el? –dijo muy seguro- ¿Quieres que te muestre la verdad de la persona a la que tanto quieres? ¿Quieres que destruya esa confianza que tienes hacia el?

-Eso nunca pasara Mido…no me creeré tus mentiras…-el estaba logrando que mi seguridad bajase pero no lo admitiría- Aparte no tienes prueba de nada…

-¿Estas segura? Entonces no querrás ver las fotos que tengo y sus mensajes, ¿verdad?-dijo vacilante el.

-Estoy segura que si te digo que si… no tendrás cosas para mostrarme ya que te pensabas que diría que no. -mis palabras salían solas de la boca.

-Pues ten… míralo por ti misma…y acuérdate que yo te dije que te quiero… nunca…nunca te haría algo así…ten – me extendió su mano y con ella su teléfono móvil, el cual cogí con un poco de duda.

Cuando mire el teléfono había un mensaje y cuando lo leí me sentí tan estúpida que comencé a llorar.

_To: Tsunami._

_Eres un idiota, te crees que diciéndole que hice una apuesta ella desconfiara de mi?_

_Nte quedaras con ella, porque soy mejor… y aparte ella esta enamorada de mi y si la intentas separar de mi ten por seguro que te daré una paliza._

-Es un i-idiota y yo le creí! Que tonta que soy! Nunca aprendo…

-¡No es tu culpa! –me grito el.

-A, no? –dije enfurecida.- ¿Entonces de quien? ¿Qué hice para que me tratarais así? –ya no aguante mas y me eché a llorar.

-¡La culpa es nuestra!-grito el y me cogió de los hombros- Tú no has hecho nada! El no debería de tratarte así… no se da cuenta de lo que se pierde…

-¿Y tu que?-le dije sollozando.

-¡Yo jamás te aria daño! Ya te lo he dicho…pero tu lo preferiste a el… -dijo soltando el agarre.

-Entonces…¿Por qué me besaste a la fuerza? –le dije al fin.

-¡Porque no me pude contener! Y porque sabes que te quiero y siempre te querré.-al terminar de decirlo se sonrojo.

Yo le dedique una sonrisa y le abrasé.

-Gracias Mido, ya hablare con Tsunami para que me de una explicación en la cara…pero creo que ahora me iré a mi casa-le dije seria.- Me mostrarías la salida?

-Claro, es por aquí. –dijo mostrándome una puerta.- Espérame un momento aquí, vale?

-¿Eh? Claro…-dije mientras miraba mi móvil para saber la hora cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

_To: Tsunami_

_Touko! Donde estas? Estoy preocupado, me encuentro en mitad de el recorrido T.T_

_Nos vemos en la salida y si alguien se mete contigo llámame! ^3^ Chao!_

"Que falso es" pensé "Igual tampoco se si fiarme de Mido….pero me deje llevar por el momento…bueno mejor le respondo, aunque le diré una mentira…se enfadará…bueno estoy enfadada así que me da igual ¬¬"

_For: Tsunami_

_Claro nos vemos a la salida aunque avanzo despacio… no te preocupes. Chao_

-Ya estoy! –su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me asusto.- ¿Qué haces? –dijo curioso.

-Nada miro la hora heheh-dije disimuladamente.- Son las 18:30

-Es temprano todavía…quieres que te muestre un lugar que te gustará.- dijo rumbo a mi casa.

-Si! Es que todavía no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa heheh ¿A dónde iremos?

-Eso es sorpresa –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Fue una gran sorpresa el ver que me llevo hasta un parque de atracciones, nos subimos a muchas atracciones y me compro comida. También me gano unos peluches, me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no había notado la vibración de mi móvil, hasta que mire la hora y vi las llamadas perdidas. Mire la hora y marcaba las 19:32h. Le dije a Mido de que debía irme a mi casa, el se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que no y me dirigí hacia la casa otra vez.

Marque el número de Tsunami y le llame…

-¿Touko? Touko ¿Dónde estas? Llevo media hora esperándote…-dijo el con tono de enfado.

-Disculpa…estoy en la parte de enfrente de la casa, ya voy.-le dije un poco nerviosa por lo que le diría cuando le viese.

Espere unos 5 minutos y le visualice de lejos, me levante y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el.

-Touko…me tenias preocupado ¿Qué hacías hay dentro?

-Etto… pues si te lo digo te enfadaras, porque…-empecé a dudar de decirle la verdad, pero tenia que saberlo.

-A ver… enfadado ya lo estoy, pero, quiero saber ahora que hacías…-dijo el acercándose mas hacia mi.

-Bueno… dentro unos hombres se metieron conmigo y…

-¿Te hicieron algo? Porque sino ya sabes que yo…

-Nono, por suerte no me hicieron nada porque Mido me ayudo…-sentí que me desprendía de un gran peso, pero la cara de Tsunami mostraba verdadero enfado.- El… el me dijo y me mostro algo, que yo te quería preguntar a ti…

-¿Eh? –fue la única respuesta que obtuve de el.

-Eh de decirte que no sabia si creerle pero, quería escucharlo de tu boca, aunque sea verdad…

-Dime lo que quieras que yo te responderé…

-¿Me has mentido con lo de la apuesta que hiso Mido según tu? –dije

-¿Según yo? Yo solo te dije la verdad, ¿Qué te ha dicho el?-me dijo aguantando la risa.

-El me dijo que la apuesta la hiciste tú… y me mostro unas fotos en la que aparecías con una chica comiendo…mira –saque mi móvil, el cual me había pasado las imágenes y se lo mostré.

-Este Mido… es un idiota, ella… es mi prima que vino la semana pasada de China y nos fuimos a comer fuera.

-¿Tu prima sigue aquí? –pregunté.

-No, solo viene 1 vez al año durante dos días… Touko yo no quiero que desconfíes de mi y tampoco quiero que te creas las mentiras que te dice Mido, por favor cree en mi.-mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

-Ya…ya no se en lo que creer… -dije frotándome los ojos.

-Tu tranquila –dijo abrazándome y acariciando mi cabeza- Ya me asegurare de creas en mi.

**Buenooo mis queridos lectores eh intentado hacerlo lo mas largo que pude ya que se los debía por no haber actualizado durante un largo tiempo. Pasa que ya saben, yo no me organizo bien… T.T Intentare escribir durante mis días libres y actualizar, aunque no prometo nda. Pero tranquilos que se acercan mis vacaciones de verano que son en Junio. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y esperéis pacientes el siguiente capitulo (: Intentare de que esta historia no se me alargue demasiado y como me gusta MUCHO inazuma eleven are mas fanfics sobre los personajes ^w^**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews !**

**P.D: Por si alguno de ustedes lee esto XD me gustaría que me dijesen que personajes de inazuma eleven son famosos juntos. Por ejemplo a mi me gusta mucho la pareja Fudou x Kidou (ya are algun ff :D) Gracias por su atención :D**


	6. Hospital

**Hola de nuevo! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida por fin me decidí a escribir gracias a unos reviews! Disfruten de este cap tanto como de los otros! **

**POV Toko**

Llegué a mi casa, cansada de tantas cosas que habían pasado en un mismo día, y me recosté en la cama. Realmente todo lo sucedido me hacia pensar tanto que no tarde en caer en un sueño profundo rápidamente. Inconsciente de lo sucedería al día siguiente.

**POV Mido**

Me encontraba tranquilamente en mi casa, luego de el largo día en la casa del terror y con Toko, comiendo pizza cuando de repente mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes que recibía la puerta principal. Un poco exaltado por no saber quien podía ser , sobretodo un sábado por la noche y sabiendo que me encontraba solo, abrí la puerta lentamente y fui empujado bruscamente cayendo al suelo del recibidor.

-¿¡Quién te crees!? ¡Eh! - grite encarando a mi agresor que por fin logre visualizar, Tsunami.

-Eso debería preguntar yo.-dijo tan calmado que logro erizar mi piel. - ¿Quién te crees **tu**?- poniendo énfasis en esta última. - ¿Quién te crees para intentar robarme a **mi** novia en una cita? Y lo peor es que te pones a mostrarle fotos de mi vida privada y luego te la llevas a un parque de atracciones… Que romántico, lastima que ella tenga ojos para **mi **y no para ti. – y tras terminar me miro de arriba a bajo.

-¿Y tu que sabes para quien tiene ojos? ¿Te crees que no se enterará de tus mentiras? Si no lo ve ella me encargaré de que vea la verdad y no desperdicie el tiempo contigo, pudiendo optar a alguien mejor y que le quiera.

-Sigue hablando así y te arrepentirás. - dijo abalanzándose hacia mi y cogiendo fuertemente el cuello mientras me pegaba un puñetazo en el estomago.- No hagas las cosas mas difíciles que me encargare de todo y no dejare que arruines mis planes.

- Hablo como quiero y no dejaré que nadie como tu me de ordenes. - dije jadeando por la opresión y escupiéndole en la cara un poco de sangre que había provocado su puñetazo.

- ¡Ahora si que te la has ganado niñato! –soltó mi cuello y caí por la falta de aire que me hacia, el aprovechando esto me pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cara – Ya te lo advertí, ve con cuidado.

Y tras esto vi como se marcho cerrando la puerta, tornándose todo oscuro.

Entreabrí mis ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo adolorido. Lentamente fui despejando mi somnolencia y cuando levante la vista noté que me hallaba en el hospital.

-¡Hijo! Por fin te despiertas –dijo mi madre, que me explico como me habían encontrado en casa y que tenia una costilla rota, luego de un gran interrogatorio ,al que no di respuestas, me dieron la comida y entrada la tarde mi madre se marcho a casa, no sin antes decirme que tenia que estar con una semana de reposo allí a lo que solo respondí con una mala cara.

Me levante de la cama como pude y me dirigí al baño, donde vi mi gran hinchazón de cara y la gran lastimadura en el pecho, indignado por lo sucedido tome rumbo al gran patio trasero y me senté en una banca a respirar aire fresco y sin darme cuenta cerré lentamente mis ojos.

**POV Toko**

Me desperté por la mañana un tanto pesada, sin querer moverme pero mi madre me espabilo rápido, diciéndome que me levantara porque ella había de ir al hospital porque la abuela fue internada. Me levante, me aseé, baje a desayunar y mirar la tele cuando de repente mi móvil vibró:

_To: Toko_

_Toko al final lo nuestro quedo un poco mal ayer, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear esta tarde un rato? Te invitaré a un helado! _

Sonreí, pero, no duro mucho ya que recordé que debía de ir a ver a la abuela que estaba internada.

_To: Tsunami_

_Lo siento Tsunami, hoy no puedo, mi abuela cayó enferma y tengo que ir a verla, quizá otro día. Cuidate!_

Ya a la tarde me dirigí a ver a mi abuela, con la esperanza que se encontrase mejor. Llegué y el lugar estaba tan lleno y escandaloso que cuando le intentaba preguntar a alguna de las enfermeras por mi abuela decían "ahora no" o "pregúntale a otra que estoy ocupada" y como me cansé de sus respuestas decidí aventurarme por el hospital, donde no tarde en perderme y terminar en el gran patio de atrás donde me pareció ver alguien conocido así que decidí me acerqué. Tenía razón, la persona que estaba sentada era Mido, que por una extraña razón se hallaba con la cara hinchada y morada, pero en un profundo sueño.

-Mido… - le llamé en casi un susurro y agitándole suavemente. –Mido…

-¿Eh…? –dijo una vez despierto y cuando me miro a la cara su rostro palideció.- ¿Q-que… que haces aquí?- me pregunto un tanto tenso.

-Pues…vine a ver a mi abuela…me perdí y te encontré…. Pero eso debería de preguntarlo yo ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-¿Eh? Ah! Esto… pues…. Verás… me caí hahah

-Mido… eso no te lo crees ni tu - dije un poco enfadada porque me estaba mintiendo.

-Es que si sabes la verdad te enfadaras… -dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si no me lo dices por las buenas, te obligaré! – dije abalanzándome hacia el para hacerle cosquillas pero cuando le toque el pecho soltó un quejido de dolor, a lo que sin preguntarle le levante la camiseta y vi la gran herida. – Mido! ¿¡Q-que pasó!? ¿Quién te hiso esto? – dije un poco alarmada.

-Pues verás… - dijo cogiendo mis manos para así soltase la camisa y me tranquilizara un poco – Ha sido… fue Tsunami.

- ¿¡Tsunami!? ¿Porque haría esto? – le pregunté sin entender muy bien.

-Pues vino ayer a mi casa diciéndome que se había enterado que habíamos ido juntos al parque de diversiones y así quedé.

-¿Y te defendiste o algo?

-No, porque me tenia agarrado del cuello.- dijo levantándose pero cayendo del dolor.

-Ven, que te ayudaré a subir.- dije haciendo que el cruzara su brazo por encima de mis hombros y llevándole hasta su habitación. – Mido esto no esta bien ¿Qué harás?

- Nada! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le pegue yo a el? Eso no solucionará nada y digamos que tampoco estoy en buenas condiciones…

Entró una enfermera a la habitación interrumpiendo nuestra charla, le cambió las vendas en la cara y le colocó unas en el pecho. Para luego decirle algo que no escuche muy bien.

-¿Puedes esperarme un momento fuera? Me han dado el alta, así que ya me puedo ir.

-Si… si, claro- dicho esto salí y al rato salió el, completamente vestido y con una venda en la mano.

-¿Y esa venda?

- Por si necesito cambiármela cuando estemos paseando.- y me cogió la mano para dirigirnos a la salida y seguidamente al shopping que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Pero no te encuentras mal?¿No te gustaría ir a tu casa para que descanses? – dije un tanto extrañada de ver hacia donde habíamos ido.

-Solo me hace falta tomar un poco de aire y de paso hablar con alguien. – dijo guiándome al café Starbucks y pidiendo dos cafés con cups cakes.

Y así pasamos la mayoría de la tarde, entre broma y broma hasta que mi vista capto la atención de una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente de la mano y cada tanto se paraban para besarse.

-¿Toko…? –escuche que alguien preguntaba a lo lejos, le miré y sonreí… pero ya era tarde yo ya había comenzado a llorar.

**Continuará**

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado los reviews y lamento no haber podido actualizar antes! Nos vemos en el capítulo 7! Y espero que no se les haga pesado, pero todavía no estoy segura con que pareja dejarle hahah**

**Feliz Año Nuevo! (:**


	7. Déjame explicartelo

**Se que el otro cap me quedó un poco cortito pero en realidad este iba unido al anterior y se me olvido juntarlos!**

**Disfruten!**

**POV Toko**

Y así pasamos la mayoría de la tarde, entre broma y broma hasta que mi vista capto la atención de una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente de la mano y cada tanto se paraban para besarse.

-¿Toko…? –escuche que alguien preguntaba a lo lejos, le miré y sonreí… pero ya era tarde yo ya había comenzado a llorar.

El me miró sorprendido, sequé mis lagrimas y me encamine a ellos.

-¡Con que tu "prima" eh! - le grite separando sus manos y dejando bien marcada mi mano en su mejilla izquierda. -¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto, Tsunami? Que yo me creo todas y cada unas de tu mentiras… ¿en que mas me has mentido? ¡Eh! ¡Da igual! No valdría la pena que gastes tu saliva ya no creeré en ninguna de tus palabras…

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco Toko – dijo Mido a mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme pero lo único que consiguió fue alterarme mas.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Me trajiste aquí para que los viera? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir? ¡Eh! ¡¿Es eso?! – dije, sintiendo que cada vez me ponía peor la situación y no me podía controlar.

-Esto no es lo que crees Toko…- habló por fin Tsunami.

-¡Aaah! Tienes razón, no es lo que creo…. Entonces dime ¿Qué es? Porque según tu ella es tu "prima" – dije mirándola de arriba a bajo con mala cara, a lo que ella retrocedió. – Sabes que, que me canse … no me hables nunca mas. – tras lo dicho, corrí y corrí para alejarme lo mas rápido que podía, siempre la misma historia…siempre la misma persona

-¡Toko! Déjame explicártelo….

-Tsunami es mejor que no insistas… no te escuchará… sobretodo porque los ha visto – dijo Mido, con una sonrisa, a lo que después se perdió entre la multitud dejando la pareja sola.

**POV Tsunami**

Toko nos vio, me abofeteó y se marchó. Mido lo sabía, sabía que yo estaría con ella en el shoping por eso la llevo allí y se burlo de mi, aunque se que me lo tengo bien merecido por lo que hice.

Tengo que pensar rápido y no dejar pasar el tiempo, sino la cosa se enfriará y costará mas de arreglar. Decidido tomé rumbo hacia la salida pero unos brazos me rodearon, deteniéndome.

-Oie! No te vayas! Sabes que si no haces caso de lo que te pido se lo diré a papa y el no estará contento y ya sabes que pasará! Heheh –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa desagradable a lo que solo me limité a separar sus brazos de mi y a continuar con nuestra "cita", deseando regresar a casa.

**POV Toko**

Regresé a casa, entrando velozmente hacia mi habitación donde lo primero que hice fue poner la música a todo volumen, aprovechando el estar sola en mi casa, e intentar distraerme, pero me era imposible. No entiendo el bien porque todo esto a mi, pero ya todo me daba igual me siento cansada de estos temas ya. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, dejando salir alguna que otra lagrima que dejaban surcos en mis mejillas al caer, pero, otra vez como tantos días la vibración del móvil me saco de mi ensimismes.

Abrí el móvil y como no… era el. Miré el móvil por largo rato hasta que lo arrojé al suelo y bajé a comer algo. Subí y aunque no quería la intriga me mataba así que indignada lo leí.

_To: Toko_

_Toko ya se lo que has visto hoy, pero todo tiene una explicación, te juro que no quería que las cosas acabasen así pero Mido siempre se mete en asuntos ajenos y ha confundido todo. Si me das una oportunidad mañana te esperaré lo que haga falta en el parque frente al colegio._

_Saludos y recuerda que te quiero…_

"Te quiero…" la palabra resonó unas cuantas veces en mi cabeza, como si esa palabra no la entendiese, como si nunca la hubiese visto o no supiese su significado. Haciendo pensar y pensar a lo que de repente comencé a sentirme mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía mis piernas tambalearse. Me recosté en el colchón, sintiéndome realmente mal y notando como mi vista se desvanecía. No recuerdo nada mas.

**POV Tsunami**

Terminan las clases, noto que ella esta ausente el día de hoy. Le pregunto a alguna de sus amigas si tiene noticias, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna. Espero en el parque por lo menos unas 2 horas, sabiendo que ella no vendría decidí alargar mi espera, por si cambiaba de parecer y venia. Estaba oscureciendo cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Diga…- respondo un tanto desanimado, realmente no me encuentro de humor.

-Hola.. ¿Tsunami? Soy la madre de Toko quería avisarte de que ella no se encuentra bien y que no podrá asistir a vuestro encuentro.

-Eh… disculpe… pero ¿Usted como sabe eso?

-Ah! Disculpa es que cuando encontramos a Toko su móvil estaba puesto en tu mensaje y lo leí por casualidad, se me había olvidado avisarte espero no hayas estado esperando largo rato.

-No, no… pero como que cuando le encontrasteis. –le pregunté un tanto intrigado y a la vez nervioso.

-Ah, si… a la pobre la encontramos anoche desmayada en la cama y con 41 de fiebre así que tuvimos que traerla al hospital y todavía no despierta, esta en el central por si quieres venir a verla… bueno te tengo que dejar, pásate seguro le gustará verte. –dijo con unas risitas antes de cortar.

Una vez terminé la llamada tomé rumbo hacia el hospital central y aunque sabia que ella no quería verme, su estado me preocupaba y mas sabiendo que era por lo ocurrido.

Cuando entré en su habitación, estaba sola, ruborizada y sudada a causa de la alta fiebre. Me senté en la silla a su lado y la observe sintiéndome fatal. Causando que resbalaran algunas lagrimas por mi cara, que no tardé en secar.

Le avisé a mis padres de que me quedaría haciéndole compañía y unas enfermeras me trajeron unas mantas para que no pasase frío. E de admitir que no dormí en toda la noche, observando cada uno de sus rasgos y movimientos. Su fiebre había reducido bastante, por lo que ya no sudaba y se le veía mas relajada. La noche se hiso larga.

Unos rallos de sol, filtrándose por la ventana, me hicieron abrir los ojos y encontrarme con que ella ya no se encontraba en la cama. Me levanté de la silla como un resorte pero me calme mas al ver como salía del lavabo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tsunami? – preguntó fría y distante.

-Yo… estuve esperándote hasta que me aviso tu madre de que te habían internado, vine lo mas rápido que pude y como ya habrás visto pase la noche aquí… me tenías preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no hay nadie aquí…puedes dejar de mentir y hacerte el preocupado.- dijo recostándose una vez mas en la cama y dándome la espalda.

-Vamos Toko… por favor déjame explicarme… solo te pido eso.- dije acomodándome otra vez en la silla ignorando que ella me estaba dando la espalda.- Se que no te lo creerás pero es la verdad… depende de ti si vas a ignorarme o no.

-Habla…- dijo para luego formarse un largo e incomodo silencio el cual me encargue yo de romper.

-Pues verás… la chica del pelo negro con la que me encontraba el otro día es…

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no te olvides de dejar review! (:**

**Feliz 2013!**


	8. La verdad

**Hola de nuevo! Disfruten!**

**POV Tsunami**

-Habla…- dijo para luego formarse un largo e incomodo silencio el cual me encargue yo de romper.

-Pues verás… la chica del pelo negro con la que me encontraba el otro día es… es la hija del jefe de mi padre…

-¿Y por eso sales con ella?

-Pues si.. pero yo no le quiero, ella fue la que me metió en un lio…porque verás nunca se lo he contado a nadie pero no pasamos por un buen momento en mi familia… hace unos años mis padres cayeron en una gran depresión… estaban tan mal que perdieron el empleo y ya no tenían como pagar la casa, estuve a punto de ser llevado a un tribunal de menores… pero el padre de Akami (la chica) como es amigo mi padre le pago la deuda de la casa y le ha dado empleo… y ella me ha estado manipulando para que saliese con ella o sino le diría a su padre que despidiese al mío. Mido no esta enterado… pretendía ocultarlo porque sabia que te lo diría y todo se haría un problema…yo… - deje un largo suspiro para pensar bien en lo que decía y volví a retomar palabra.- Yo… no quiero perderte…eres mucho para mi… espero que lo entiendas.

Le acaricié el brazo y antes de irme le dije "Te quiero… si quieres hablar conmigo estaré esperando tu llamada y si no quieres lo entenderé" cerré la puerta y me fui.

**POV Toko**

Pensé y pensé… ya no me creía bien sus palabras, todo era falso para mi, me levanté y miré para la ventana durante largo rato.

-Tok tok! – dijo alegremente alguien entrando por la puerta, con una voz familiar para mi giré mi cabeza y lo único que hice fue mirar con desprecio para que borrara aquella sucia sonrisa de su cara.

- ¿Que pasa, no estas contenta de verme? – dijo con una risita chillona.

Yo, simplemente, giré mi cabeza sin ánimos de dar respuestas.

-Ey! Te estoy hablando! Ten algo de respeto o es que el gato te ha comido la lengua?

-Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que márchate Akami.

-Ohh! Te sabes mi nombre! Eso significa que mi amor te ha hablado de mi. –agarro una silla y se coloco con una prudente distancia de mi. –Para que sepas… si que tenemos algo que de que hablar y lo sabes muy bien…

-Ve al grano…

-Quiero que dejes de ver a Tsunami, el es mío y como e supuesto te ha contado el como nos hemos conocido! Fue tan romántico! El me quiere y quiere salir conmigo! Somos como almas gemelas! Así que ten por seguro que no eres competencia para mi…

-Pues… según el le obligas porque sino aras cosas que no debes… eres un poco manipuladora ¿no crees? – dije sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo aré lo que haga falta para tenerle cerca, nos queremos mutuamente! Te lo puedo asegurar!

-¿Estas segura de que te quiere? ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez? O… ¿es que tienes miedo de escuchar la verdad?

-Mira enana miserable! A mi no me hablas así porque sino no te espera nada bueno… - y dicho esto se levanto de la silla a pegarme una bofetada pero cogí su mano en el aire .

-Ah… o sea que es verdad que le has manipulado…. Gracias por resolver mis dudas, pero ahora que se la verdad no creas que lo tendrás fácil, niña tonta y mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a las enfermeras. – Vi como antes de irse se giraba con una mueca de rabia y decía "Aquí y ahora te declaro la guerra, que gane la mejor"

Últimamente siento que mi vida se basa mucho en discusiones y amoríos… recuerdo que cuando era pequeña le dije a mi padre que yo nunca estaría envuelta en esa clase de problemas…. Por lo visto estaba equivocada.

Lo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo es hablar con Tsunami, que aunque me lo haya mantenido en secreto y haya hecho muchas cosas, cada vez que pienso en el siento mariposas en el estomago y cuando le veo siento mi cara enrojecer y me cuesta hasta hablar…creo… creo que de verdad me gusta, pero por otro lado esta mido, con el que también e de hablar por unos temas sin arreglar.

***Al día siguiente***

**POV Mido**

Sentado en el sofá, como cualquier día, esperando a que algo emocionante ocurriese cuando mi timbre sonó y por la puerta apareció, la chica que rondaba en mis sueños desde hacia ya algún tiempo.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y se puso a hablar.

-Mido… ¿tu sabias que estarían allí?. –Lo sabía, ella venia cargada de preguntas y sin duda no estaría dispuesta a irse sin respuestas.

-Si.. solo quería que te dieses cuenta de sus mentiras y que puedes optar a alguien mejor ¿tu has visto como tengo la cara y el pecho? ¿Acaso eso no es ser agresivo? No creo que estes segura a su lado… si algún día pierde el control y te lastima…

-Ya… pero te metiste en su vida privada y lo peor es que sin saber bien del tema bienes a hablar conmigo de unas cosas, para luego enterarme de que realmente no eran como tu decias…

-Pero Toko yo solo…

-No Mido… hoy e estado hablando con Tsunami y también con la chica esa y sabes de lo que realmente me eh dado cuenta es de que cada día quiero mas a Tsunami a pesar de lo ocurrido y no me daré por vencida… espero que lo entiendas y con esto estoy queriéndote decir de que no me esperes mas porque no creo poder darte una oportunidad.

-¡Pero Toko! Esto no es justo…

-No, Mido… agradecería que no dijeses nada, así las cosas serán mas fáciles. Me tengo que ir, gracias por tu atención, espero lo entiendas. – se levantó y se fue.

Tarde en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice salí corriendo a la calle y le grite "¡No lo entiendo a si que no esperes que me de por vencido! ¡Esto no quedará así!

Eran ya las 18:30 no me pareció muy tarde asi que le envié un mensaje a Tsunami, diciéndole que quedábamos en el parque de siempre. Y allí me senté a esperar su llegada.

**POV Tsunami**

Salí corriendo apenas lo recibí y allí estaba ella tan pasiva mirando, supongo la hora en su móvil. Se acerque haciendo que ella levantase la cabeza y su cara se torno rojiza al instante.

-G-gracias por venir. –dijo tímidamente.

-Te dije que estaría esperando…

-Quiero que hablemos, vamos a una cafetería. – dijo y nos encaminamos silenciosos, mirándole debes en cuando de reojo hasta que llegamos y pedimos.

-Pues verás…- empezó – estuve hablando con Akami y si que te creo… antes me puse a pensar en lo nerviosa que me pongo al tenerte cerca o como me sonrojo de solo verte y me di cuenta de que te quiero… y mucho. – bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Gracias… gracias por creerme y gracias por lo que me has dicho, me haces muy feliz….mírame.

Y cuando me hizo caso aproveche la oportunidad de besarle, como había deseado tanto desde la última vez, y que por fin se daba la oportunidad. Fue un beso lento pero que dejaba mostrar mucho cariño.

Cuando me separé ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, roja por la sorpresa y con los labio medio entreabiertos.

-Si te quedas así mucho mas… no me aré responsable de mis actos. – dije un tanto ruborizado, ella se acomodó otra vez y continuamos una charla tranquila.

**POV Mido**

Como no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido lo primero que hice al salir de casa fue seguir disimuladamente a Toko, procurando mantener las distancias.

Pero estuve a punto de perder la razón al ver que había quedado con ese patán y se habían ido a una cafetería. Desde el otro lado de la cera, intente ocultarme bien entre las plantas, pero sin darme cuenta había chocado con alguien.

-Hay! ¿Porque no miras por donde vas? – dijo enfadada levantándose.

-Eso mismo debería de decir yo! ¿Estas bien? – dije ayudando a levantarse.

-Ah! Pero si tu eres… - dijimos al unísono.

- Eres la chica que iba con Tsunami…

-Si… y tu con Toko… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto intrigada.

-Pues… nada y tu? – dije disimulando que los estaba espiando.

-Nada… - dijo disimulando ella también.

-¿Estas siguiendo a Tsunami, verdad? – pregunte directo.

-Si… y tu a Toko como e de suponer.

Pues la verdad es que si, nuestro primer encuentro había sido un tanto raro, los dos espiando a las personas que amábamos, pero que no eras correspondidos, ya lo sabíamos…

-Mira! – gritó ella y agachándome para que no me viesen. – Se están besando! Será puta esa tía!

-Menos eh! Que el que empezó fue Tsunami!

-Si pero ella no se opuso!

Nos levantamos de golpe mirándonos con odio mutuamente pero nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos ser descubiertos, así que decidimos entrar a la cafetería justo enfrente de la de ellos para seguir con nuestra misión. Hasta que sin darnos cuenta los seguimos toda la tarde juntos y lo que la tarde se hiso de noche.

-Ui! Que tarde es! Mejor me voy a casa…- dijo ella mirando el reloj un tanto preocupada.

-Ah… si quieres te acompaño, no es seguro que vayas sola a estas horas… - dije un tanto caballeroso, pero aunque no me caía muy bien no me gustaría que le pasase nada.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Pues si… ¿porque te extraña tanto?

-No se… Tsunami nunca quiere acompañarme así que voy sola…

-Vah! Tsunami es un idiota… vamos que sino se hará mas oscuro.

Llegamos a su casa, una gran mansión que sería mas o menos 4 veces mi casa, y ella me pidió intercambio de números por si alguna vez nos enterábamos de algo contárnoslo o salir a espiar juntos, ya que al final lo pasamos bien en la cafetería.

-Hasta luego. –dijimos por segunda vez en el día al unísono.

Y así terminó mi día, con una nueva compañía, que quizá con el tiempo se convirtiese en algo mas en mi vida…

**Continuará.**

**Buenos chicos estos días me siento bien porque he actualizado ya 3 días seguidos! Todo un record para mi… pero bueno, espero que mi inspiración para escribir no sea en vano y que la historia sea un royazo. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto!**

**PD: No te olvides de dejar review! (:**


End file.
